1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a recognition procedure for identifying images irrespective of the medium. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for identifying advertising content and providing a user of a mobile device with a channel related to the advertising content.
2. Description of the Background Art
Almost all television advertisements inform consumers about different ways to obtain the good or service being advertised. For example, the advertisements provide a uniform resource locator (URL) for a website, a customer service number or a location of a brick and mortar store. The consumer is expected to remember the company information even though once the television advertisement is complete, the information is gone. As a result, advertisements fail to be as effective as they could be because consumers will quickly forget about the advertisement without the additional information.